


Wrinkles

by veyl



Series: 2018 Peapod McHanzo Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Laundry, M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veyl/pseuds/veyl
Summary: "Jesse we just washed these." Dishevelled, red-faced and out of breath, the sight of him is unfair.





	Wrinkles

There really should be nothing interesting at all about watching colours spin; now slow and clear, now fast and blurred, but right at this moment it is strangely mesmerizing, even calming. It is like watching a symphony in motion; the squeak and drum of the machine, the hiss of the water, filling up the laundry room. There are five washing machines in here, two of them currently in use, singing and laughing over one another as their programs fall in and out of sync.

Hanzo sits on the floor cross-legged, leaning up against the opposite wall, almost snoozing to this strangely musical noise when Jesse peeks in from the next room over.

“First dryer’s done,” he says, walking in with a laundry basket filled over the rim with an assortment of whites; patterned sheets ranging from geometric to floral to tiny frogs and rabbits. He places the basket in front of Hanzo on the floor then sits down on the other side of it with a huff.

It is not an ideal position for folding items of this size as it turns out, though Jesse does something of a decent job at least. Glancing over at Hanzo inexpertly throwing one edge over the other he can’t help but tease him a bit: “You’re really bad at this, huh?”

Hanzo freezes, still holding onto the messily folded sheet. He angles his head slowly up towards Jesse, sharp eyes twinkling in the artificial light.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean if you’re gonna do it like that we can just carry it all up in the basket as is.”

Hanzo squints at him, forehead wrinkling at this most recent poke and provoke. In the next moment Jesse finds himself knocked over with the fresh laundry dumped over him. He lets out an indignant little yell and just as quickly Hanzo is on him, wrestling him into the pile, still warm from the dryer.

“Jesse we just washed these,” he has the gall to say, thin voice disappearing into a wheezing laugh. Dishevelled, red-faced and out of breath, the sight of him is unfair. There is a troublemaker’s smile lighting up his eyes, a matching wide and wrinkled grin replacing the initial shock on Jesse’s face. He protests immediately, “Hey, you’re the one who attacked _me_.”

“You insulted my folding.”

“That’s ‘cause your folding’s shit.”

Hanzo grabs a sheet and throws it over Jesse’s face; Jesse, who has been trying to wrestle them around and gain the upper hand now sputters and Hanzo takes the advantage to sit on him and hold him down.

“Yield!” he commands. Jesse manages to pull the sheet from his face but Hanzo is a much heavier – and much more stubborn – obstacle. Jesse considers a different tactic.

Instead of trying again to throw Hanzo off, he grabs him by the arms and pulls him down, noses bumping together. “Got you now.” Hanzo laughs into the small space between them, then angles himself better and hums, relaxing, responding with his hands on Jesse’s chest once Jesse has moved his to wrap around Hanzo’s shoulders. He nudges Jesse’s nose again with his, dips down, steals a kiss. Jesse opens up to it, melting under the clever play of his lover’s tongue.

They break apart smiling.

“Now what are you looking so pleased about?” Jesse murmurs.

Hanzo sticks his tongue out at him.

“It seems to me I won either way.”

“Not without casualties.”

The sheets are a scattered mess, under and around them. Technically the floors have been washed earlier that morning so they’re probably fine, but there’s no helping the wrinkles that formed with them trashing on top of them.

Hanzo groans, dropping uselessly on top of Jesse and decides to blame it on the dryer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the two wonderful peas, AughtPunk and wyntera for hosting Peapod McHanzo Week!
> 
> i finally got some rest but it didnt leave me mucg time for spitting poetry so heres a garbage scene *finger guns*


End file.
